7 Minutes in Heaven
by AnimeAddictXD
Summary: This story takes place aboard the thousand sunny. It's Nami's birthday and they decide to play a new game called 7 minutes in heaven. This is my first story that I wrote like this. The main characters in this story are Ace x Rika. (Rika is my O.C so yes, she's made up)


7 Minutes in Heaven

The crew gathered on board the thousand sunny for Nami's birthday party. Everyone was there including Ace and Rika. The party was just getting started and everyone was already drunk. Nami suggested to play a new game called "7 minutes in heaven". She explained to everyone how the game works.

"The guys draw something on a piece of paper, fold it up, and throw it into a hat" She noted as she grabbed Ace's hat, knowing Luffy wouldn't give up his.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Ace asked a bit annoyed. He looked at Nami waiting for an explanation. Nami ignored him and continued explaining the game. She handed all the guys a piece of paper and waited for them to draw something on it. When they were finished she collected the pieces and threw them in the hat. She shook it a bit making sure the pieces were shuffled.

"Now, each girl pulls a piece out at a time" she said as she held the hat towards Rika.

"You first!" Nami pointed out. Rika was Nami's best friend so it didn't surprise her that she wanted her to go first.

"Nami! When does it start getting fun?" Luffy pouted as he started to get bored

"Just wait! It will Luffy! Now Rika, pull out a piece of paper! Go on!" she urged her, shoving Ace's hat in her face. Rika blushed a bit, wondering where this game would end. She didn't really care too much about what happened as long as she ended up pulling Ace's piece. Rika took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pulled out a piece of paper. She opened her eyes and looked down at the folded up paper.

"Now what Nami?" She asked a bit confused.

"Open it and see who you got!" she teased Rika as she shoved her a bit. Nami seemed more excited about this game than Rika, and it wasn't even her turn. Rika looked at the paper in her hands and started unfolding it. Nami snatched it out of her hand before she could see the picture on it.

"Nami!" Rika exclaimed looking up at her. Nami looked at Rika and smiled from one ear to the other.

"Guess who?" Nami squealed as she handed her back the paper. Rika looked at it and saw two smiley faces.

"Two…little smiley faces…" she stuttered. The guy sitting across from her smirked and got up.

"That's me I guess" He answered as he walked towards Rika and Nami. It was the only guy Rika ever wanted, Ace.

"Now what happens?" He asked, walking towards them. Nami grabbed them both and started walking towards a closet.

"Now, this is where the fun begins! You and Rika have to go into the closet and whatever happens, happens! So…have fun! You guys have 7 minutes!" She announced as she pushed them into the closet and closed the door behind them. Rika blushed as she realized what just happened. She was stuck in a closet with the guy she's been in love with since forever. He looked at her with a cocky grin on his face. She loved that grin.

"W-What?" She asked, looking down at the floor trying to hide her face from him. He walked towards her and put his hand on her chin, making her look at him.

"What's wrong? Why are you hiding that beautiful face?" He asked as he smiled at her. She blushed even harder. He moved a little closer and started kissing her neck which caught her off guard. She gasped as she felt shivers all over her body.

"You have no clue how long I've been wanting to do this" He whispered in her ear. She didn't know what to do. Rika pushed him off and backed up a few steps.

"W-Wait a m-minute. So, y-you…" she stuttered as she was interrupted by Ace's lips meeting hers. Her eyes grew wide but after a seconds she couldn't help but return the favor.

"You guys have 4 minutes left! I don't want to see anything R rated when I open the door!" Nami screamed from the other side of the door. Ace broke the kiss and walked towards the door. Rika heard a click and looked towards him.

"W-What did you just do?" She asked him, still a bit frozen.

"Hey, did you know this door locks from the inside?" He smirked as he walked back to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"4 minutes isn't enough time to do what I want to with you. They'll be fine. At least now they won't see anything R rated, right?" He grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. His kisses were hot, filled with passion. This one was different from the first one. He moved from her lips to her neck and started nibbling and sucking at it which made her moan a bit. He loved the way she sounded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed every minute of it. He slowly moved one of his hands up the back of her shirt and started tugging at her bra. The more he nibbled on her neck, the more she moaned. He grabbed her shirt and took it off, throwing it to the side. He looked her up and down and she blushed a bit at the thought of him seeing her topless.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look" He grinned. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was still waiting to wake up just like she usually did, just this time it wasn't a dream. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Why don't you come find out?" She challenged him. He raised one of his brows and smirked. He leaned in to kiss her, starting from her neck going down to her breasts. He bit the middle of her bra, right between her breasts and looked up at her. Moving his hands up her back, he undid her bra and threw it the same direction her shirt went. Smiling he started to kiss on her right breast while playing and squeezing the left. She started to moan louder and louder. He smiled at that sound.

"Oi! What are you two doing in there? Time's up!" Sanji yelled, annoyed. He tried to open the door only to find it locked from the inside. Outside, everyone started arguing and yelling, but Rika and Ace didn't care. Ace nibbled at her breast, sucking on it and caressing the other. She loved the way it felt and moaned. He then started kissing her stomach, going lower and lower, never taking his hands off of her. He stopped only inches before her pants.

"Ace…Wait" She begged him. He came back up to meet her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a bit worried. She grinned as she pushed him, making him fall with her on top.

"Nothing. It's my turn now!" She smirked as she pinned his hands up with hers, kissing his neck. She went further and further down his chest stopping at his shorts. She looked up at him and he smiled. She let go of his hands and started to undo his pants. He took them off and threw them aside, leaving him in his boxers. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the size of his cock. He took that opportunity and pushed her, climbing back on top.

"My turn. I wasn't done." he declared as he moved down straight to her pants. He undid her buttons and took them off along with her panties. He looked at her for a few moments and she blushed. The way she was laying there, completely naked made him want her even more than he already did. He moved lower and started kissing the inside of her thighs. She threw her hands back and moaned. He chuckled and moved down lower kissing his way down to her cherry. She arched her back and let out a loud moan. The more he played with it the louder she moaned.

"Ace! D-Don't…" She moaned.

"Don't what?" He smirked as he looked at her.

"Don't stop!" She answered as she played with his hair. He took her hands and pinned them down.

"Still my turn. I was right, you do taste as good as you look" He smiled as he went back down and started licking it. He let go of one of her hands and used his fingers to play with her. He started off slow, getting her used to it and then went in faster and harder. She bucked back at him but he held her down, not once coming up.

"A-Ace!" She moaned, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Oi! Come out now!" Rika and Ace could hear them screaming from the other side of the door.

"You go Ace!" Luffy shouted in the background.

"Baka!" The rest of them screamed and they started arguing amongst themselves again.

Ace started kissing his way back up to her neck, his member rubbing against her clit.

"Ace…wait…" she urged.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her, concerned. She smiled as she pushed him and climbed back on top.

"You've had enough fun for now, time for this to come off." She chuckled with a grin on her face as she took off his boxers. She climbed on top of him, slowly lowering herself on his cock, teasing him a bit as she went up and down before she completely went down on him. He let out a moan that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't realize how big he really was but she loved the pain. Him inside of her felt so good. She started to rock her hips back and forth and Ace moaned as he grabbed her. She smirked and started to go faster which only made him moan louder. He started to thrust back against her, trying to match her rhythm as best as he could. He couldn't hold back anymore and pushed her back with him on top again. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her with that cocky grin of his. He teased her a bit, playing with her nipples for a while. She took a deep breath and gasped. She loved the way he made her feel. He moved his hands down to her waist and started to slowly thrust into her. She arched her back and bucked against him. He went in deeper and faster which made her body shiver. She tried to match his movements but he held her down, which made her body ache in pain. She didn't mind the pain though, it felt good to her. Ace finally let her go and she could felt nothing but pleasure. She loved the way it felt to have his big cock inside her. With every thrust he went deeper and faster until neither of them could hold it any longer.

"Ace! I'm…" Rika squealed.

"Yeah, me too…" Ace panted as they both finished and he collapsed on top of her.

"Ace….I …." Rika stuttered.

"Rika, I love you" Ace interrupted as he looked down at the girl. She smiled and started playing with his hair.

"I love you too" She grinned. He looked up and kissed her when they suddenly heard everyone arguing outside.

"What's going on in there? It's quiet now. What are you doing?" Sanji yelled. Rika looked at Ace and he nodded. The two of them got up and put their clothes back on. The crew heard a click and the two of them walked out of the closet hand in hand.

"What did you do to her?" Sanji questioned Ace. He grinned and walked past Sanji, back to his spot on the deck. Ace pulled Rika in close and she sat on his lap. Nami and Robin sat in the back, chuckling, knowing exactly what happened. Rika looked up at Ace and gave him a quick kiss. He looked down at her and grinned. The party went on and everyone had fun for the rest of the night. Rika and Ace were inseparable.

7 minutes in heaven


End file.
